transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Medium Full - Imager vs Airlift
Stepping across the dusty surface of the terran moon Sixshot looks at the combatants. Time to get this leg of a frivolous contest dealt with so the business of war can resume. "I'm saying this once only so pay due attention!" He shouts to the two "You know the details of your contest and the rules as do I. Violate the rules and I'll take pleasure in hunting you down and making you beg me for death. Clear? Good. Begin." Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Guarded. Imager squints to Sixshot, and naturally enjoys being a bit taller than the mighty weapon of destruction. "Last I checked there wasn't much in the rules." She shrugs, Imager slaps her shield against the low gravity moon, sending motes up into the air. Her hand deftly draws her pistol grip shotgun, "Think fast, Con!" Plasma roars, as she attempts to end the fight on turn one! Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Imager misses Airlift with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -1 Combat: Drained 2 energon. Airlift, for his part, is simply not one to begin any bout of combat stationary..even on a stage such at the olympics. As soon as Sixshot starts running his mouth about rules and fair play, Airlift is already springing into action. The threats and banter do nothing for the Decepticon, he has his optics on the prize instead, glory for himself and the Empire both..glory too precious to sacrifice for something as petty as cheating. He sees Imager snapping that shotgun upwards and he dives, launching through the air in a low-gravity slow motion that causes Sixshot's shot to actually pass ahead of him, before the Reaver digs his claws into the ground. He spins into a strangely long somersault as he flips, drawing plasma pistols with his right hands and firing off a short series of bursts towards Imager in complete silence. Because..well..vacuum. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his half-rack of quad plasma pistols attack! -3 Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Plasma Cannon": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took x damage. Imager pulls her shield up, letting some of the damage wash over it. "Guess we both had the same idea." She shakes her shield once, letting the plasma put itself out, which it should've done immediately due to no atmosphere, but the animators didn't do the research. She bounds forwards on the low gravity, "Aw yeah, I kinda like this!" And with that she shifts her aim, firing again at Airlift while in a big bound. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Imager strikes Airlift with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -1 Combat: Drained 2 energon. "You shouldn't!" he says, letting the pepper of plasma fire strike his form in order to get into position. The damage is minimal at best, and as the Autobot refueler is skipping along in that low gravity bound of hers, Airlift moves quickly. His antigravity flight systems are able to maneuver quite effectively in the lowered gravity, and he skims suddenly beneath her, spinning as he moves past and then turning, his scythe coming out and the beam blazing into shimmering purple existance. It blurs out as Airlift kicks off of the terrain, launching upwards and slicing with that deadly implement, trying to open Imager's back up with the blade while at the same time remaining as protected as he can with the staff as defense. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his quadrijutsu scythe style seven - spinning backstab attack! -1 Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Energy Scythe": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took X damage. Imager snorts as she lands, sending up more plumes of moondust. She pays for it with a cheap shot in the back. She glares over her shoulder, "Ow." is her only response to the attack, as the scythe sends scorch marks over her frame. Immediately afterwards, she hefts her shield in both hands, and brings it around to club Airlift, a scowl on her faceplate, "But now you got over into my turf here!" Combat: Imager misses Airlift with her They say giant steps are what we take...bashin on the moon. attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. The massive club comes swinging in towards Airlift's head as he lands, but he's got momentum already, having been moving towards Imager's position. He drops to his knees, skidding underneath the club across the loose gravel of the lunar surface, body arched back and scythe vanishing to subspace. Even as the club is whizzing through the space where his head just was, Airlift's hands sprout four plasma pistols this time, one to each, and snap upward towards Imager, "Who's in who's again?" he asks mockingly as he opens fire with all barrels, sending a barrage of small plasma bursts pelting up. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his quad plasma pistol barrage attack! -1 Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Plasma Cannon": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took x damage. More plasma washes over her, causing the large femme to grunt. "Oh I get it, you're going all 'harrier mode' on me, abusive and elusive. Well don't 'spect that to work forever, Con. I just shot up Blast Off, and he's as hard to pin down as your moral high ground." She raises her shield to reveal her shotgun at the ready again, returning fire. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Imager strikes Airlift with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -1 Combat: Drained 2 energon. Trading plasma for plasma, Airlift's chest gets blasted by the shotgun shot, a pointblank delivery that would probably shred a lesser mech. Upon him, it scars his armor badly but fails to penetrate into his more sensitive subsystems, for which he's thankful. He's also in a poor position, with having gone down to his knees to avoid the previous shot. He's well aware that the somewhat overgrown femme has a size advantage, and unwilling to get trodden upon, so uncoils his knees and pushes up. The maneuver would never work without boosters in standard gravity, but he's able to launch up high with that springing jump in these conditions, and with moondust trailing his legs from where he'd skidded in before, he snaps a hard kick around towards Imager's head, "I don't fall from two lucky shots though!" Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his soaring snap kick (Kick) attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Imager regards the Reaver with a squint, her mildly blue optics blink once as he jumps up and plants a size 31 upside her head. It tilts her head to the side, but for the most part, she no-sells the attack. With Airlift in close, she has to change tactics again, to avoid potential backblast from her weapon. "Howzabout you fall from a good ole beatin?" She lunges forwards to simply grab Airlift about the chestplate to commence on that threat posthaste. Combat: Imager strikes Airlift with her Grab attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. The problem with Airlift, is that he's got too danged many arms for most anyone to pin down. Oh, Imager gets hold of him, sure, but Airlift is still holding his pistols and flips them around to grip the barrels, and as she hugs him to her chestplate the butts of the pistols suddenly extend little prods, and he begins to wail upon her with the guns like clubs, slamming them into her armor as he searches for vital spots, trying to force her to release him from that unseemly groping! Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his quad-pistol energized grip-clubs attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Energy Scythe": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Combat: Secondary Damage! Imager recognizes her mistake a bit too late as a swift series of blows catch her in the head and shoulders. "Frackin cheat!" She hisses as the shots clang off of her repeatedly. She hefts him up into the air, and then moves to slam the Reaver down onto the moon, responding in kind with three heavy punches to his torso. "I can bash with the best of em!" Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Imager strikes Airlift with her Everything but the curbstomp attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. *SLAM* goes the hammy fist, pummeling into Airlift's midsection with resounding authority and effectiveness. The Reaver slams four hard times into the surface of the moon, actually leaving a little cracking in the surface rock beneath him. When Imager draws her fist back again to bring it raining down into him though, he snaps his upper right arm up, "Get off of ME!" he commands angrily as his plasma cannon comes to bear, charging quickly before unleashing an almost full power torrent upwards towards Imager's body, trying to blow her back away from him and give him space to get up. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his almost full yield plasma blast attack! -1 Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Plasma Cannon": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took x damage. Bumblebee has arrived. Bumblebee has left. Bumblebee has arrived. Again plasma rolls over her, and even singled from the attack, Imager grins. "Nah, mech, I'm havin too much fun with it! You're sorta like one of em human ragdolls!" She continues her attempt to just manhandle Airlift, keeping him pinned under her weight, as she brings her fist down again, sending up more moondust, "I keep telling you guys, I can do this ALL DAY." Combat: Imager strikes Airlift with her Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Her attacks are having an effect on the Reaver, certainly, as he's punched and kicked again and again. But he seems to also know how to take a punch and a kick, even in his own position, and he looks like he's far from finished still. He rolls over with the force of her kick, letting it carry him a little distance away and planting four arms into the turf, launching himself upwards off of the ground. He's still spinning, and his scythe comes from subspace again into his hand as he spins, slicing the blade up in a wicked uppercut towards Imager's chest and face as Airlift shifts in mid air, turning so that as he finishes the spin he's upright and lands gracefully on his feet in a guarded stance. "I doubt that highly, Autobot." Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his spinning scythe uppercut attack! -1 Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Energy Scythe": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Combat: Imager compares her Strength to Airlift's Strength: Success! Blast Off has arrived. As Airlift returns, Imager's already drawing her shotgun again. The blade digs into her shoulder pauldron doing a fair bit of damage. The lumbering femme raises her shield, presses the scythe against it, then does a powerful shove to try to knock Airlift off balance. By that time, she's already got the gun up to bear. "I'm Imager the Infatiguable, and by the time you're all out of 'gon...and you're CLOSE, I can tell it. I'mma still be shooting you to pieces. I did it to Blast Off, Imma do it to you." Combat: Imager misses Airlift with her Plasma Shotgun attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Scorn has arrived. The shield shoves his scythe to the side, opening up Airlift's defenses, or so it seems. But once again, the Reaver seems to move with a newborn grace and assuredness, his optics flashing across the area where the shotgun is coming to bear upon him. He releases his scythe, though he doesn't let it shunt into subspace, grabbing it with his upper set of hands instead and slamming the butt down into the ground even as the shotgun reaches it's targetting position. Thanks to the lower gravity, Airlift polevaults straight upwards using his scythe as a pole, spring up and just clearing the blast of the shotgun with his feet. He snaps both legs out then, trying to catch them on Imager's head as he fires his antigravs and inverts, attempting to flip the femme into the air despite her mass. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his airborn leg toss (Kick) attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Blast Off enters the stands, finding a seat and sitting down. He may find himself fighting whoever wins this match, and might as well use the opportunity to observe their fighting techniques... from a distance. He's fought both of them, but watching unaffected from a distance can give one a new perspective. His optics narrow at Imager's comment on HIM... but then he nods approvingly as Airlift delivers a nice blow against the femme. "Serves her right..." He mutters. Mass is a funny thing, and momentum is funny too, when on the moon. Airlift's nimble advance catches the admittedly awkward Femme proper. She looks up as he Bison-stomps her head...well shoulderpauldrons moreso, and flips her. The Femme almost doesn't go, but the added boosters send her into a very slow roll across the landscape. She twists when the dirt comes close, digging her hand into the dust, sending a huge cloud up around her. It doesn't quite take, causing her to bounce again, leaving a comical spread-out imprint of her on the moon before she gets up to her feet. Combat: Imager takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Regained x energon. Airlift on the other hand, lands almost perfectly upon the lunar surface, barely kicking up a little puff of dust when his feet touch down, his scythe vanished already. On the other hand, when he begins moving again a half a moment later, the dust kicks up considerably. He fires both thrusters and antigravs, hurtling across the landscape to reclose the distance to the femme as she tries to reorient herself. He doesn't at all mean to allow her the time to recover fully, and presses his assault. Claws slash and slice at her furiously, feinting in again and again before suddenly he brings his plasma pistols to bear once again and opens fire in an attempt to surprise her with the tactical alterations. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his quad plasma pistol preliminary pelting attack! -3 Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Plasma Cannon": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took x damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Firepower! "Well aren't you in a mood." Scorn muses, suddenly behind Blast Off and leaning over his shoulder with a grin on her face. "So who's fighting this time?" Optics are cast to the arena where Airlift and Imager battle it out, the femme snorting softly. "Airlift is god, but my shanix is on Imager. That femme looks like she can take a hit and thensome." Imager raises up her arm to cover her face and vitals, weathering the plasma as best she can. More plasma washes off of her, dying in the lack of oxygen. She steps backwards, her body separating as she folds downwards into her Hovercraft mode. A microburst of energy is used just to negate the force of transformation, else she'd be drifting away, and she hasn't bought FLIGHT! The large array on the back of her altmode tilts forward, sending a thick whip of energy straight towards the Reaver, in an attempt to lasso him good! Imager kneels, then splits as she lays flat, then outer casing of her hovercraft mode sealing into position around her. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft mager> sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft mager> misses Airlift with her Grapnel Beam attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. That crackling whip of Wonder Woman-esque energy sizzles past Airlift as he closes on the hovercraft instead of pulling back as might be expected. No, Airlift senses weakness and drives towards Imager with the fury of his Unicronian heritage. Four sets of claws begin to drive towards the hovercraft, trying to slice into the vehicles armor and open up a route to get his hands on something vital, seeing just what he might be able to tear out of Imager in her smaller form, "Not so chatty any longer?" he calls out as he does so. Combat: Airlift strikes Heavy Hovercraft mager> with his claw digging for something fun (Punch) attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Strength! Blast Off blinks as Scorn is suddenly leaning over his shoulder. Violet optics widen and he gazes up at the femme as he instinctively leans away at the sudden near-presence. Though he does relax somewhat since it IS Scorn. He looks back out. "My shanix would be on Airlift. Yes, Imager can hit... but she's not as quick as Airlift. Neither can she fly. Nor does she possess his tehcnique. Also, she's an Autofool." He snorts slightly. Is he still sore that he lost to her and Wrath? Who, /him/? Naaaahhhhh.... Another punch glances off of her grill, denting up her armor a bit finally. The hovercraft shifts up into her towering mode as he lunges inward, "Nah." She cracks her knuckle pistons as she glowers down at the mech, a malicious look on her face, "Just letting you tire yourself out, talkin and yappin." She brings up her boot to knock him away, then quickdraws her gun again, attempting to capitalize as he's been sent away. The hovercraft shudders, then folds in half. Imager stands up from around it, her ramplates becoming her pauldrons as the last step. Combat: Imager misses Airlift with her the ole Boot and Shoot attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. "True true." Scorn agrees in idle tone, already climbing over the chair beside him to sit in it and join him. "But I hear she's one of those refuelers. That could certainly be a game changer." Lips purse and she rubs her chin. "Of course Airlift is always a medic. Again, game changer." As many times as she's drawn that shotgun out it seems, Airlift has slipped nimbly from within the blast of it's scatter. This time, her own boot is at fault, as Airlift rolls backwards into a smooth flip. The shotgun blast passes right overtop of him as he is coiled in an arch, hands planted upon the ground before he explodes upwards with a kick towards her torso, finishing his flip as he carries through the kick and ending up standing before her once more, dropped smoothly into a guarded stance. "You fight bravely Autobot, but bravery is sometimes not enough for what must be done..yield and I will spare you further injury.." he offers as he moves to defend himself. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his backflip snap kick (Kick) attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Agility! Imager gives Airlift a quizzical look, the words stunned her enough that he manages his flipkick without interposing herself. "I don't think I never heard a Con who actually said somethin like that. Normally you're all 'blah blah Galvatron' 'blah blah I will consume your spark.'" The femme snorts out a laugh then runs her thumb up aside her nose, wiping off some soot, then lashes out with a big return kick of her own, turning in her heel, using the momentum to rocket towards Airlift Combat: Imager misses Airlift with her FALCON KICK! (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Blast Off crosses his arms, studying the two as Scorn joins him. "Indeed." There's a soft sigh. "I certainly could have used a bit of refueling... that is what cost me my match. Otherwise, I would have just dodged those buffoons long enough to take them both out with some full-level orbital bombardments...." He watches Airlift strike Imager, then offer her mercy, but he's hoping she'll refuse and he'll get to watch her get slagged. That might make him feel a bit better. "And yes... the ability to patch up in a fight is another advantage... one I shall have to watch if I face Airlift next." Airlift sidesteps the kick, spinning as he lets it rocket on past, "Autobot sparks taste like tofu anyway!" he declares as he brings one spiked elbow driving in towards Imager's face, using her own momentum and the fury of her attack against her. It's not often that Airlift deploys his elbow spikes, so it's quite easy to forget they're there..until one is streaking towards one's optics. Then it is that they are clearly noticed, shining and sharp and obviously as dangerous as the Unicronian claws upon his fingertips. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his elbow spike (Punch) attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Again, Imager misses, and the frustration is apparent on her faceplate. The elbow rake does nothing more than scratch her armor. "Urgh, Coward!" The Femme pushes forwards onto her knee, leaning in against him. She uses her shoulder to ram forward against Airlift, in a move to catch him right in the sternumplate. Combat: Imager misses Airlift with her Shoulder Check! attack! -2 Combat: Drained 5 energon. "Cowardice? For offering quarter to a bested foe?" he asks, "A strange sentiment from an Autobot.." The shoulder block she launches towards him is no more difficult to slip away from than her kick had been. He chooses to do it in the flashiest way possible of course, launching towards her and planting his arms onto her shoulder to flip upwards, letting her momentum transfer into an upwards thrust for himself..he forgot about the low gravity and has to actually use his flight systems to push back downward at a 'normal' rate as he flips in mid air, driving downward with both feet, arms crossed on his chest as he tries to slam her to the ground for turnabout. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with his let's just call it the M-Bison Stomp attack shall we? (Kick) attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took x damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Imager grumbles, as two frustrations come together, the taunting and the missing. She sputters, "I meant you keep dodging, not the..not the other part." Well even if Airlift loses this duel, he's winning the war of words. She goes for what we all wish we could've done in that situation, and reaches up just to hurl Airlift straight down to the ground, holding onto his leg as she does. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Imager strikes Airlift with her Grab Und Smashun like Rose attack! -2 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Wrath is not connected. The femme manages to grab hold of Airlift, slamming him into the ground and managing to actually put some more damage on him for the first time in quite a while. He's been toying with her a while now, knowing full well that punching and kicking a larger target than ones self is seldom a fruitful venture. It's rather entertaining though, at least at first. Now though, the impact on the ground jars a sigh from the Reaver and he rolls back away from Imager as he says, "I'm bored.." in a disappointed tone. Leaving himself far more open than he has done this entire battle, suddenly he extends his upper right arm and the plasma cannon vanishes, replaced in a moment with the massive form of his custom built fusion cannon. The thing thrums to life as the energon cascade system harmonizes the weapons discharge matrix, and then he unleashes the blast at Imager, lighting up the landscape around them in the sudden explosion of light and sound (not that the sound can be heard cause vacuum). Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Imager with the Airlift-forged Overcharged Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Overcharged Fusion Cannon": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Airlift uses up a charge on his Energon Cascade System booster pack! Combat: You took XX damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Airlift's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Energy powers up in Airlift's cannon, as the Femme stomps towards him. "Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah, always get bored when you lose, I get it." And then energy roars over her frame, through her. She is sillhouetted, a darkness against the wave of fire and pain, it pushes through her, frying her internals as well as her armor. The immense fusion cannon mercifully ends its assault. The Femme smolders, unmoving, her armor charred and blackened, her shield dropped and somewhere behind her, lost in the penultimate blast. She just stands there unmoving, even as the weapon's backlash leaves Airlift in a most vulnerable state. Slowly, her optics return, fritzing, and her legs settle to the ground, creaking. Armor simply sheds off of her, what little wasn't evaporated from the blast. "You son of a hitch..." Imager croaks out, exhaustive smoke spilling from her face. She takes a step forward, and then another. Her armor completely ceases, leaving her barefisted and highly damaged. She trucks forward in an inevitable lurch forward. "I am Imager...the Infatiguable..." She grasps Airlift, hoists him up over her head, "AND I DO NOT LOSE!" With that resounding battlecry, pistons groan and give out, snapping as she hurls Airlift down at her planted knee, attempting to break his back in one fell swoop. Her scream is of wordless fury and pain... Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Imager strikes Airlift with her BACKBREAKER! attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Blast Off continues to watch, smirking a bit under his faceplate as Airlift delivers a heavy blow. "Indeed, Airlift, stop toying with this Autofool and just win the match already..." Though he then watches Airlift get slammed by the Autobot in return, and that didn't look very pleasant either. Hmm, well, maybe they'll BOTH slag each other and then he won't have to bother with either of them later..... Airlift is indeed in a vulnerable state, his body having ionized from the backwash of the fusion cannon. The fact of the matter is that Airlift duplicated Galvatron's cannon and dumped as much power as he could into it, then slapped it on his own arm, of course there's repercussions! Still, it does produce such a satisfying 'THWOOOM' when it fires. He's grabbed hold of by the furious Imager, hoisted up and then slammed downward onto her knee, with a satisfying *CRACK* that is felt more than heard (because no air). Rolling off, he might for a moment look defeated.. Until he simply stands back up, stretching slightly and popping the joints. He grins as his body begins to suddenly glow a deep purple hue, the energy signatures of thousands of repair-nanites unleashed to swarm over his form, quickly mending damages and restoring systems as he says, "We shall see, Autobot.." he says as his systems reknit themselves. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Airlift quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Avalanche has arrived. Her mind raced, even after all that, the damn fool was healing up. That had to be it, it HAD TO BE. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! After her last ditch effort, Imager stumbled down to her hands and knees, rapidly trying to recharge. Every foot of her body was screaming, and unresponsive, but she couldn't give up. And that is when the hallucinations hit her. A shadowy figure stands over her in a similar position, wielding a rifle, aimed at something beyond her. "Hurry up. No time to waste!" A second shadow appears to her other side, her optics darting wildly, "You're going to have to stay behind, we can't afford to have you slow us down." She looks aside again, her optics opened as wide as they can go. Another shadow appears, "Face it, you're not a fighter. It's okay, everyone can do something." Her hands tighten on the moondust. Strange balls appear before her face. What was it? She shifts her optics to look before her, it was windshield wiper fluid...she was crying. A final shadow appears behind the first, a strange looking Femme's silhouette with a crossbow of some sort. She hears it speak, but she knows better, her face contorted in pain. "We're all counting on you." "I..." She sputters, demanding her form to stand, stand and fight. Her fuelpump races, "I can't...I can't...." She raises her head upward in agony and frustration. "I QUIT!" Scorn frowns hard when Imager forfeits and grumbles, "Tch, there goes my bet." "There we have it then." Sixshot says simply. "Our winner . . . Airlift. Don't you all have better thing to do than waste time around here?" Blast Off looks over at Scorn. "I told you the Decepticon would win. Speed and agility win the day. However, MY speed and agility are hard to match." Then his optics narrow at the radio feed he's hearing. He quickly says, "Scorn... let's go get a drink." Airlift seems, actually, quite surprised when Imager suddenly buckles in front of him and forfeits the match. His optics narrow slightly, watching her, his scythe had come to hand in the moments before she was upon her knees preparing to return to the assault. Now, he leans upon the staff and watches for a moment, a curious look upon his face. After a few moments, or perhaps forever, Airlift nods slightly. "You fought bravely Autobot..it was a worthy match." to her. He doesn't acknowledge the breakdown in any way, shape or form otherwise, turning and folding his wings about his form as he walks away, letting his scythe slip out of his fingers and back to its subspace storage as he moves towards the other Decepticons. "How fare the rest of the Empire's entrants into the Olympics? I have been unable to attend any matches thus far.." he asks curiously.